Words Aren't Necessary
by Aliuvial
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was standing in a long since ended captains meeting with his eyes closed trying to ignore the aching in his heart...
1. Words Aren't Necessary

**I do NOT own Bleach or its characters!**

**I do own the story line/plot.**

**This is rated T!**

**Nothing major to mention about this story. :3**

**To me the IchiHime seems more forbidden or against the rules, than Rukia.**

Ichigo Kurosaki was standing in a long since ended captains meeting with his eyes closed trying to ignore the aching in his heart. Renji, who was also present and a new captain also, was standing to Ichigo's left with his brow knitted lover over his eyes. Ichigo sighs, a flush surfacing in his cheeks when a few of the other Captains stop their conversations to look at him. Ichigo scratches the back of his head as he fumbles with Zangetzu's hilt for no reason in particular. From across the room a warm and gentle voice calls out to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you need to stop blaming yourself." Ichigo looks up with a start.

"Huh?" He looks around to see Captain Ukitake staring at him with an expression of pity in his eyes. He glances downward the ground, a shadow crossing his face. This action caught the slightest attention from Renji when he gently sets his hand on Ichigo's shoulder with a tight squeeze before his hand drops again and he goes back into his own deep thoughts. Trying to lighten his own mood Ichigo calls out Renji.

"Renji, I swear that if you try to think any harder you won't have eyes anymore!" Ichigo laughs but it feels hollow somehow. This comment gets a few snickers from the other captains. Renji looks up with a bewildered expression on his face.

"S-Sorry… Were you saying something Ichigo?" At this Ichigo bursts into a real fit of giggles that didn't feel cold and hollow, it warmed the tension in the room that was ready to explode at any moment. Kenpachi burst into loud, blunt, ferocious laughter, Byakuya shakes his head slightly, and Soi-Fon glares at Ichigo but immediately blushes when Yourichi says something to her and Ukitake and Shunsui chuckle quietly to themselves. Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"No, it was nothing."

"Hmph." Renji shrugs it off. He stares off into space as he rubs his chin as Ichigo watches him with an amused expression.

"Now he's going to rub what little facial hair he has off!" Renji turns and glares at Ichigo.

"Ichigo." The light mood in the room grows serious. "I can hear the breaking of your heart from here." Ichigo shifts on his feet uneasily. "I'm going to be deaf by the time it's done." Renji shakes his head with a scowl on his face.

"S-Sorry?" Ichigo stammers while in complete shock. Renji turns to him his arms crossed.

"You're one of my best friends Ichigo, but I don't even know who you are. The only person that really seemed to know was Orihime Inoue." Ichigo's breathing seemed to stop at the mention of her. Memories of blood and death flashed before his eyes. Suddenly, Urahara is in front of him, fanning him.

"Ichigo you have to breath. Remember to- Ichigo! BREATHE!" With a sudden intake of breath Ichigo falls forward unconscious. The Captains Renji, Urahara excuse them with the unconscious Ichigo. Captain Ukitake stares at the empty spaces of where the other four captains had been previously standing with a frown on his face. He crosses his arms with his eyes closed. Shunsui sees this and set a heavy hand on Ukitake's shoulder.

"Yah' got sumtn' on your mind Jushiro?" He drawls the words out lazily. Jushiro frowns even more than he already was before silently leaving also.

**A few hours later…**

Ukitake and Shunsui were stepping through a personal Sekimon and into the rubble of Hueco Mundo. They each turn toward each other with twisted expressions on their faces. Ukitake shivers at the sight of all the damage. They had barely won the battles with the Espada and even worse the fact that they had left one of their own in this… this prison was even worse. Ukitake shakes his head at the thought with anger in his eyes.

"I'm ashamed to be a Soul Reaper right now. How could they just leave one of our own in this prison? Ichigo's friend helped him so much more than any of us ever could! Yet this is how we repay her for helping us out?" Tears of frustration threatened to spill from behind closed eyes. Shunsui gives a heavy sigh before pulling Jushiro into a gentle and warm embrace. Jushiro buries his face into the shoulder of his lover.

"You shouldn't get so worked up. It is bad, that I do not disagree with. You have to remember though; it took a few people to drag Ichigo away from her. He fought his hardest to stay with her after he won his battle with Aizen but they wouldn't let him. You, I am sure, are not the only one feeling ashamed." Jushiro only nods before pulling away. He wipes his eyes with a little chuckle.

"Thank you." Shunsui pulls out a bottle of sake before taking a sip.

"No problem!" They both share a laugh as they try to avoid looking for the girl.

"We ready to go then?" Jushiro shakes his head.

"We'll probably never be ready for this." Shunsui agrees before they head off to look for the girl together. When they found her they had to admit that this was worse than what they had expected. Jushiro crumples to the ground in a fit of coughing while Shunsui can't look away. They were both heartbroken at the form of Inoue.

**Orihime's POV**

I had managed to pull myself up far enough to lean against the ruble of one of Hueco Mundo's many towers. Shortly afterwards however I blacked out. I felt like I was falling into the dark world of Death when suddenly I was slowly gaining consciousness. As I finally fully come to, as much as possible in my state, my heart crumples. I could see just enough to know that I was all alone in this dreaded place. Ichigo, my oldest friend and only love was gone, also abandoning me to my fate. I look down and pain rakes through my body, sending me into unconsciousness once more. _I have a feeling I am going to pass out a lot and that finally I won't woke up anymore… _I finally come to check the damage done to my body. Though I wasn't going to move my head or any muscle for fear of the amount of pain it would cause me. My chest was shredded, my back also felt like flesh was torn off, my left leg jutted out at a weird angle that was now burning like hot coals and blood was running into my mouth, from my forehead I guessed. Not to mention, my fighting arm was totally useless. It had no feeling in it at all what so ever so I tried to move it but it won't even respond. It was like this that Captain Ukitake & Captain Shunsui found me. They found me beaten, angry, bloody, broken and left behind like I was worthless trash tat needed to be removed from the picture. My eyes were almost all the way closed as Ukitake went into a fit of coughing so severe he started to cough up blood. _My heart aches seeing him like this! I wish he wasn't sick anymore. _This thought crosses my mind when he regains his composer and slowly sneaks towards me. Both Ukitake and Shunsui hesitate before kneeling beside me. I open my eyes a little bit more to see Shunsui with his brow furrowed, which by the way, made him high unattractive. I try to frown but only one side of my mouth twitches. At this action which hurt enough to make me jerk my head a little pain runs through my whole body at the movement.

"Orihime w-we're here to bring you home." _What is the word home? It sounds like a word that I've never heard before. _I mentally sigh. I try to focus Ukitake in so he stops being a blurry object but at this moment a cool breeze blows causing me to shiver then spasm in pain at this movement.

"Ahhhh, it hurts so much!" I scream out in pain as black starts to creep into my vision.

"Shunsui, we need to move her right now." Ukitake's voice seems highly agitated. Shunsui grunts as he tries to gently scoop me into his arms. I clutch at the side of his neck with my left hand and at his chest with the right. I dig my nails into his skin and bite my lip to keep from screaming and sobbing which would cause even more pain. Shunsui mumbles to himself.

"Don't rip my skin off on the way home." I watch until the black takes over all of my sight and my mind. The pain was too much to bear and I was happy when I blacked out again. Maybe it wasn't so bad to black out a lot sometimes? As Shunsui and Jushiro tried to ready themselves and Orihime to go through the Sekimon they were both wondering what would happen when they got there. Soul society… They both knew that Orihime loved being there but the she also didn't have a home to go back to in the real world. They had no idea what they were doing anymore. When they stepped out of Sekimon and into the grounds of squad four the two captains were caught by surprise. Renji and Byakuya are leaning against the tree, holding hands while Kira, Ikkaku, and Yamuchika are sprawled on their back catching some sun, Captain Kenpachi is beating the sense out of some random guy, probably for no reason at all, and Ichigo was being annoyed by Matsumoto while Momo was trying to get her to be quiet. Suddenly, Ichigo stood up and walked away. Matsumoto looked shocked and stared after him.

"Hey! Ichiiiigoooo! Where are you going?" Ichigo kept walking before disappearing he yells over his shoulder.

"I'm going as far away from your annoying ass as possible." Momo sighs as she stares after him then turns to Matsumoto. Suddenly she gasps.

"Captain Shunsui, Captain Ukitake! You're back already?" Momo runs over to them before stopping to take in the sight of Orihime. She was breathing but moved no more than that. Even her eyes weren't open. Momo gently lowers her hand to hover above Orihime's chest as she takes in the damage with her kido. She inhales sharply.

"Orihime, can you hear me?" Momo gently brushes the hair out of Orihime's face. When she gets no response it is Shunsui who answers.

"Lieutenant Momo, with all due respect she can't open her eyes so do you really expect her to speak?" Momo stares at Shunsui without answering.

"I know what I'm doing Captain Shunsui." Her voice was stern. Unohana flash steps up next to Momo to take over.

"Forgive me for being late. Let's get her inside right now. Momo and I will heal her chest as just enough to stop the bleeding as we head in. Take it slow gentlemen." Orihime makes a weird noise as Shunsui continues to carry her to the room. When they get there Shunsui slowly sets me on my feet and he and Ukitake leave me in the hands of Captain Unohana, lieutenant Momo, and seventh seat Hanatoro. Shortly after getting the bleeding to stop Momo also takes her leave, leaving me in the hands of Unohana and Hanatoro.

**Orihime's POV**

I was standing and leaning against Hanatoro when Ichigo's spiritual pressure crashed down on me. I whimper and cry out in pain as he steps into the room. I look at him with hatred filling my eyes. He takes a step back.

"Lower your spiritual pressure or I will politely lower it for you." Unohana flashes him an intimidating smile. He immediately lowers his spiritual pressure but I can sense that his emotions are on over drive. Unohana motions to a bench at the far wall of my room.

**Ichigo's POV**

I took a heavy seat on the bench as I waited for them to patch Orihime up enough to let her sleep for the night. Occasionally I would snap my head up when screams of pain came from her lips. When I looked up at a heart wrenching sob of pain came from Orihime. I immediately blush when I see her stripped to her waist as they focused to put a salve on her back wounds. She jerked forward and I shot up. I could tell she was going to fall forward so before her body even I had the chance I was in front of her, holding her up. I let her rest her head on my chest. My top was open from earlier in the day when it was too hot to fully wear it so her hot breath was rolling across my skin in short pants. She slowly, almost lazily, wraps her arms around my waist. She shakes with silent sobs into my chest, which was there to keep them quiet and wipe away the tears.

"Orihime, you have to stay still now when they start to apply the medicine again. Okay?" She grunts into my chest and manages to mumble something like "I'm trying you dumb fuck' before falling silent again. I chuckle deep within my chest and it huskily escapes from my mouth and into Orihime's ear quietly. "I know you are." Since Unohana didn't seem to see this or hear this I nodded at her and Hanatoro to continue. Orihime relaxes a little before they start to put the medicine on again. Teasingly, I tug at a few of her curls to keep her distracted. She didn't seem to like this and I was bit on my bare chest. I inhale sharply to keep from swearing at her. After a few more minutes they were done and left the room so we could be alone. I gently make my way to the bed with Orihime, who was now half asleep it seemed. I lay her on her side before quickly crawling above the sheets with her. As I lay on my back I position her so that she is leaning against me on her side and her back is not touching anything. I am careful to try and not touch her wounds but when I accidently touch one she whimpers and nudges closer to me. My heart is aching even more than when I thought she was gone forever. At least she wasn't in pain then. _I hope_ crossed my mind when Orihime suddenly moved further up on the bed and put her lips to the nape of my neck. I shiver, but when she does no more I find myself frown a little, I let out the breath that had been caught in my throat. As I did Orihime chuckled softly, this had caused her pain before I knew, so the medicine must have kicked in. I shiver as my hearts starts to race at the slightest touch of her. I slowly trace my fingers through her hair as I try to stop the fluttering of my heart.

"Ichigo?" A voice so soft pulls me from my thoughts... I start and look downwards. My eyes were caught by Orihime's fog colored ones. My breath caught once more and I had to remind myself to breathe.

"You should be resting Orihime." I smile at her softly not expecting her to frown. She rests her head again. We fall into a heavy silence that makes out soft breathing drop like a needle in an empty room. I am the one to break this cursed silence.

"I-I thought t-that… I thought that I was go-going to lose you forever." I stopped here and there to regain my control. Orihime frowns into my neck and I sigh.

"Why did you leave me there, Ichigo?" I cringe at her question. She looks up at me once more with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "I was scared and lonely. I felt worthless to you." She wipes away the tears onto my shirt. I choke down my own sob and clutch my face with one hand to try and hide my emotions.

**Orihime's POV**

I watched as he tried to choke down his own emotions. "Orihime…" He voice was so heartbreakingly soft but rough. "I had to be dragged, beat, and broken before the others could drag me away from your body." His face tinged pink with blushing but also anger at showing his emotions. I let out the sob that had been inside of. Ichigo started at this and hugged me a little tighter to his body. I push myself up though; his grasp loosens, and removes his hand from his face. When he doesn't open his eyes I press a soft warm kiss to each eyelid. His tight muscles relax as I do this and his breathing slows once more. He breathing becomes slow and deep before he opens his eyes to look at me.

"I'm happy that you told me that Ichigo." I smile as a few roll off the tip of my chin and onto his cheeks. He reaches up and strokes them away with his thumb.

"Good, because I really, I mean REALLY, hate seeing you like this." He smiles warmly up at me. "I never want to see you cry unless they are happy tears. No pain, no sadness. Just smile." He presses a soft kiss to my forehead. "Please don't cry anymore." His voice was filled with so much love that I couldn't help but say very little in response. This makes me want to cry happy tears, which I end up doing anyway.

"I love you Ichigo." Before he can answer I take his mouth captive with my own. He groans into the sudden kiss as he starts to kiss me back. I pull away from him and this gets me a soft whimper from Ichigo. I chuckle as long as Ichigo bursts into loud laughter. As he tries to regain control he shakes his head. The ups and downs of his chest make me sleepy. I close my eyes, without expecting him to answer.

"You know they are all ease dropping right?" Ichigo speaks loudly. We hear sighs and grunts from outside the door. I chuckle quietly. He leans down to whisper into my ear.

"Well, I love you Orihime Inoue. I love you now, I loved you before, I still love since earlier today, and I will love you forever." Ichigo pulls me onto his lap. I turn red instantly but relax when I see he does too. I move my hips a little bit and this gets a moan from him. I stare at him with a smirk before he takes my lips. He bites my lip and I open my mouth. This was what he must've needed because as soon as he felt my mouth open his tongue darted in to explore. I gasp but I don't pull away from him.

**_The night just beginning to end, sweet kisses are being sent, fingers are entwining. This is the night in which words aren't necessary to say what one feels._**


	2. A SERIES?

"_**WORDS AREN'T NECESSARY**_**" POSSIBLY BEING MADE A SERIES!**

Hello, Aliuvial here! =D

Well thank you to all who enjoyed the Ichigo & Orihime little love story.

I enjoy going back and reading it myself even though I wrote it! Haha. :3

I am thinking of adding more IchiHime stories to this as a series. :P 

One chapter is one event in life and so on...**  
**

**Does this sound like a good idea?  
**

I know people really love the story...

However, I am currently writing a Naruto fan fiction series and I might turn the IchiHime into its own little love series just like the Naruto one I am writing…

The stories?

You will be able to read them all as individual stories or all together as one large series and they will all make sense whether or not you read them all…


	3. Jan 27 - Important Notice

_Hello my fellow IchiHime fans! I am sorry that I have not uploaded anything in the promised IchiHime series… You see, I stepped on the laptop and brome the screen so now it is hooked up to the flat screen and the internet I am hacking really, REALLY sucks. ^_^ However, I am also writing a book in my creative writing class, which is the only time I can write at school now, and it takes up that whole hour of class. Now that I have the laptop hooked up however I will be typing up a story as soon as I post this notice to you! :3 So any who, here is the list of all the stories/chapters you can expect so far. ^_^_

**_IchiHime Series Listing_**

**Story One: **Words Aren't Necessary **- Completed**

**Story Two: **Kurosaki Goes to America

**Story Three: **Meeting An Old Friend

**Story Four: **Isshin Got Married!?

**Story Five: **The Suffering Isn't Over (Déjà vu)

_I hope you will forgive me for being away so long and not uploading anything! Hey, did I mention that it's my 18 birthday today? January 27. :3 Feels good to be 18. _


	4. Good Night World

**Hello, welcome to Story Two of the IchiHime Series!**

**There is nothing bad to mention or warn you about...**

**Enjoy, ****_Good Night World_****! :D **

_**Kurosaki Goes To America**_**is next I decided to break it into to two parts!**

It was summer… School had ended only a few minutes ago and the papers that had been thrown into the air by his rowdy classmates were still settling on the floor, some seemed to just be floating in place as if time had been frozen in place for Kurosaki. He only had one thing on his mind. His trip to America occupied most of his free thoughts like a spell until they were broken of flashing pictures of old memories, Orihime smiling at him in that certain way, or even his father throwing a punch at him. The only bad thing was that Kurosaki was so stressed out that every time he thought of an old memory of his father he would flinch and turn around as if to avoid the attack. Not this time though. It was so peaceful in the empty classroom that he didn't even flinch. He simply sat there his chin resting in his left hand, his elbow perched on the window sill and he simply stared at the setting sun.

_"What time is it? Do I have anywhere to go? Do I have business to deal with?"_

The answer was no. He had nothing to do, no one to go and see, his family was on some trip to another town and he was by himself. He was okay with that though. Sometimes he needed to be alone, though that is kind of hard with two spirits inside of him…

_"Hey King, what the hell are you doing?"_

The one good thing about this whole peaceful moment was that it was simple to ignore the voices rumbling inside of his head. When he was in this blissful state of calmness he could answer to no one. Yet again, he was okay with this. People talk too much. It wouldn't bother him if they were normal things like, 'How was your day?' or 'Are you feeling okay?' and maybe, just maybe someone would say something like 'I can see past your dipshit of defenses. You're not okay, your day wasn't good. You need a break.' And this is what Kurosaki wished someone would say to him. His thoughts are interrupted by flashes of a really old memory…

**_** Memory **_**

_Kurosaki was running through the park laughing while checking every corner, every bush, every tunnel of the play ground. He stopped crossed his arms over his chest, puffed up his cheeks and stood there thinking about something. _

_"Okay, (his memory skips words) funny anymore. You can come out now." Kurosaki stood there before a little white hand was set down on his shoulder. Crying out with a girly scream the young Ichigo whips around to stare at…. (The memory begins to fade.) _

**_** End of Memory **_**

Kurosaki feels a frown tug at his mouth. The memory was fading and he didn't get to see who that person was in the memory with him. Why did he suddenly remember that? How old was he? He looked around ten… Damn. His peaceful nature was slowly fading with the memory.

"Ichigo?" A quiet yet commanding voice makes the memory disappear as his face turns into his permanent scowl. Mumbling to himself Ichigo turns towards the voice. Standing there is Tatski.

"Eh? Tatski? What are you doing here?" The girl with long black spiky hair that flows down her back like violent waves walks in the room before stooping down behind the teacher's desk to dig through some drawers.

"I forgot something that the teacher took away from… Where is it? Damn it. Ah! There it is." Tatski leans back up to face an angry looking Ichigo. He notices that in her hand Tatski is holding a new smart phone.

"Where did you get that?" Tatski is busy mumbling to no one in particular about something and doesn't hear him. A red tick mark would appear but Ichigo seemed to not have the energy to get angry. In fact, he was glad he was having simple small talk with Tatski. It was like everything was normal only it wasn't normal for them. Somehow it was what Ichigo wanted. He wanted to talk without having to leave to fight a hollow, he wanted to be able to hang out with his friends, and he wanted to run away from all the stress and the fighting. His trip to America was his great escape. There he was hoping to find himself, maybe even make some new friends, and possibly just relax or maybe even tour over the country. He had four months and only thirteen hours before his trip actually started. When he got on that plane he was going to sit up in first class, crack open a bag of airplane peanuts and stare out the window as the world fly's by him. Pushing himself up from the desk he had been sitting in Ichigo ruffles his hair with a yawn. Suddenly realizing how tired he really was. The whole substitute shinigami job was very tiring and to be frank, Ichigo was getting sick of the same routine every day.

"So… You leave for America tomorrow morning?" Tatski scratches the back of her head with a weird look on her face. That is the face of worry and envy at the same time. Clasping his hands behind his head Ichigo leans back slightly before kicking at the leg of a desk. Kicking it a little too hard the desk turns with a loud ear bleeding screech. Ichigo stiffens at the sudden noise, his heartbeat picking up. Tatski's eyes are wide for the briefest of seconds before she turns away from Ichigo with a smile.

"Yup." Ichigo's response is soft, almost too quiet to hear. Ichigo shoves his hands into his pockets before waling towards the door at the same time as Tatski. They decide to walk out of school together until they have to part ways. When they enter the school yard Tatski glances at Ichigo with a curious look on her face.

"Have you heard from Orihime at all?" Ichigo's eyes slowly lower to lock with Tatski's. Shaking his head he turns his own gaze back to the sky.

"No. She is over in England with her Aunt. She said she wasn't going to be able to talk since her Aunt and her were going over some business or something like that." A simple 'Oh' is Tatski's reply. They walk in silence for a minute.

"Do you miss her?" This question makes Ichigo slow down his pace. He shakes his head a little which causes his long orange hair to fall into his face. Looking down at Tatski with his hair in his eyes, the sun shining down behind him causes his hair to burn bright, his tan skin to glow softly and his chocolaty brown eyes to sparkle. The sight was handsome, almost beautiful even to Tatski. Looking away before a blush could form, Tatski stares at the sky.

"I don't miss her Tatski. I know that sounds bad but, me and Orihime? I know that she'll be back and that is what makes me not miss her. No matter how long it takes, we would always make our way home again. That's why she waits for me when I go off to fight for months on end." Tatski glances at Ichigo and he has a smile on his face. A blush nips at her cheeks since he is still standing in the same position.

_Damn, sometimes even I cannot deny his good looks! _Tatski, mentally face palming herself, waves goodbye before heading down her own street.

"I get it. Have an amazing trip and be safe." Ichigo throws a hand up in a wave before straightening up and walking home also. When he gets there he throws open the door after unlocking it.

"I'm home." His voice echoes throughout the empty house and Ichigo suddenly realizes how alone is actually is. Smiling softly to himself he heads upstairs to shower after locking up the house again.

_Karin isn't here, Yuzu isn't here, my father isn't here and even Kon is gone… They all have plans and I have my own. This is going to be a perfect night. _

Flipping on the bathroom fan and light Ichigo turns on the water for the shower. Stripping his clothes off with a slowness that is almost peaceful he climbs into the hot shower. After getting out a sudden wave of sleep washed over him. Slowly shuffling into his room Ichigo plops down onto his bed and only having enough time to crack open his window so that the perfect breeze blew in his room and ruffled his wet orange locks before sleep overtook him. He dreamed of her again like every night since she left…

"Good night world…" With these soft words upon his lips Ichigo falls into deep dreams.


End file.
